


Double Sacrifice OR That Time God Gave A Damn

by nvr2mnybooks



Series: Humanity's A Bitch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending: Swan Song, Gen, I Don't Even Know, POV God, Pre-Slash, Where did this even come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvr2mnybooks/pseuds/nvr2mnybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer and Michael met in that field in Lawrence, Kansas there was someone else watching them.</p><p>Or like I said, that time God actually gave a damn. A sort of prequel to a series idea I have-- this explains what went down in that field after God stopped Sammy from taking a flying leap, er, I mean honorably sacrificing himself. God's there and tries to set some things right. It's all through God's POV so that was interesting and slightly blasphemous for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Sacrifice OR That Time God Gave A Damn

It was a beautiful day in Lawrence, Kansas; the day the world was scheduled to end. Sure it wasn’t written in stone, but events had transpired mostly in their preordained order so that the Creator was basically satisfied. Shrouded from the eyes of all those in the field, He watched as Michael and Lucifer faced one another. Michael’s vessel is one of the inconsistencies that sat uncomfortably with Him. He had insisted that He would stay out of the battle that if it was meant to be He wouldn’t prevent it from happening. But was it truly time? Not even He knew the exact order of life; it was what made free will so amazing. He had trusted that, though His angels had hurried the Apocalypse along, it was meant to happen at this time anyway.  
  
As a shiny black car sped into the clearing, He frowned. Since Dean Winchester had refused to submit to Michael he should not be here. The Creator moved a little closer to the two archangels. He listened to Dean’s words and felt His doubt rise. Doubt, how could He allow this to happen when He was unsure?  
  
Remarkably, others arrived at the destined battleground: Robert Singer and Castiel. The Creator eyed the angel curiously; Castiel barely had any Grace left in his vessel. It was quite interesting, since Castiel had not Fallen—he had not removed his Grace or had it removed—he should still be connected to Heaven no matter his allegiances. Someone was purposefully cutting him off. Instead of it killing him though, he seemed to simply be becoming human. That was not part of the plan.  
  
He was brought back to the confrontation when Castiel threw a Molotov Cocktail at Michael. When Lucifer raised his hand and struck down Castiel and Robert Singer, the Creator felt something akin to anger. This was all wrong.  
  
The Creator needed to make a decision and fast because Lucifer, in Sam Winchester’s body, was beating Dean Winchester to death. But why? Dean was no threat; Lucifer was striking out against the human for a personal vendetta. The Creator hesitated for another moment; He did not want to interfere. Sam Winchester had said ‘yes’ to Lucifer with a clear mind—it was his free will to yield to the archangel. He could not simply ignore that because He did not like it.  
  
Suddenly, He did not have to stop Lucifer. The Creator, who has always been impressed with humans, stood in awe as Sam Winchester took control of his body. Something else that was not part of the plan. As Sam threw the Horsemen’s rings to the ground and opened the Cage, the Creator unveiled himself. He met Sam’s eyes and smiled like the proud father that He was.  
  
“Chuck?!” Dean and Sam both yelled at him.  
  
“Not quite.” He walked toward them both quickly as they remained frozen in place. The Cage would not remain open forever. “Sam, Dean close your eyes.”  
  
Only one of Dean’s eyes worked at this point anyway, but he shut it almost immediately. The Creator marveled at the faith He could suddenly feel in the man. That was quite interesting. Sam’s brows were furrowed and his eyes pinched, signs that he was still fighting off Lucifer and would probably lose control soon. The Creator smiled gently at the younger Winchester and finally he closed his eyes.  
  
Moving quickly now, He stepped up to Sam’s body. Usually, forcing an angel out of its vessel would cause irreparable damage to the host’s mind. But because Sam was in control, He was not worried. Without another thought, He slammed his hand into Sam’s chest.  
  
Lucifer fell out the other side.  
  
The supernova that had once been His favorite angel, shrieked at Him but He wasted no time listening to Lucifer’s lies or false apologies. Instead, He gripped the archangel tightly and threw him into the hole. Michael reappeared as Lucifer fell out of sight.  
  
His eldest knelt before him. “Father.”  
  
The Creator contemplated tossing Michael into the Cage as well but decided this archangel could change, could learn. “Michael, remove yourself from that vessel and return to Heaven. I will deal with you later.”  
  
The archangel looked appropriately terrified but he didn’t waste any time following his orders. A bright flash, and only He and the Winchesters remained. He approached Adam to peer more closely at the youngest Winchester’s soul and psyche. Both were severely damaged but he could heal them. Unfortunately, Death stood next to the boy as well.  
  
“This one is mine, old friend.” The Horseman stated simply.  
  
The Creator knew He could insist but there was little point. Adam’s destiny had been to die before he met his brothers. He deserved to return to Heaven. “Then I want Robert Singer.”  
  
“You know the rules, Yahweh.” Death responded coldly. He spotted his ring on the ground and bent to pick it up, his skeleton-like body creaking.  
  
“I know we wrote the rules and that we will break them this once.” He kept his own voice cool and indifferent.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the Horseman waved a hand in the air. “Fine, keep the old man. He is giving my reaper a headache anyway.” As he turned to leave, he looked back and smirked. “You’re lucky that angel you plan on reviving doesn’t fall into my domain, or else I would have made you choose.”  
  
The Creator didn’t outwardly respond, simply watched as Death left with Adam’s soul. With little more than a thought, Bobby and Castiel stood before him once more. The old hunter seemed more confused than anything else as he stared at Him in suspicion. The Creator watched, fascinated, as Castiel stared into His eyes and realized who He was and simply turned away. This little angel was wounded quite badly. When his eyes fell on Dean he rushed to the hunters side and healed him.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, Sam called out to him. “Chuck wait!”  
  
Castiel looked at Sam oddly. “That is not Chuck.”  
  
Sam struggled to his feet and rubbed his chest where He had hit him. “Yeah, I kind of guessed that. Who are you then?”  
  
He expected Castiel to answer, but the angel continued to surprise Him as he kept his head down and his attention on Dean. “I’m the Creator.”  
  
“Creator of what exactly?” Dean called out to him as Castiel helped him to his feet.  
  
He shrugged. “Everything.”  
  
Sam’s mouth fell open. “You’re God?”  
  
Nodding, He watched as they tried to process the information. Dean broke the building silence.  
  
“Nice of you to finally—” Castiel’s hand slapped over the hunter’s mouth.  
  
“Watch your mouth, ya idjit.” Bobby grumbled as he moved closer to the boys.  
  
The Creator shrugged. “He’s not wrong. I believed events had come to pass due to the natural order of the world but I was mistaken.”  
  
He directed His words at the angel still refusing to look at Him. Castiel’s gaze flickered over but he almost immediately looked at the ground again. He was like a child who has been struck down too many times to dare to hope that they are truly being offered love. It saddened Him immensely.  
  
“Did Death take Adam?” Castiel’s voice is quiet in the open field.  
  
“Yes. Adam’s death was not tied to the Apocalypse—he should never have been a part of it to begin with. His time came months ago at the hands of the ghouls.” He responded as simple and as honestly as He could but both Winchester’s flinched at the news. They had lost so much in this war that should never have happened.  
  
“It’s over, right? No more dick angels coming after us, no more end-of-days disasters?” Dean still sounded angry though the Creator had admitted fault.  
  
“It is over.” They all sighed in relief. “That is, until the _real_ Apocalypse begins.”  
  
Four pairs of eyes zero in on Him and He chuckles. “But that won’t be in your lifetime.”  
  
“Glad to hear it.” Sam murmured as his mind raced. The Creator isn’t surprised by the next words out of Sam’s mouth. “What about death’s that were caused by it?”  
  
“Caused by what? What are you talking about, Sam?” Dean asked irritably, but based on Castiel’s hopeful expression, he understood what Sam was asking.  
  
“Noticed that little loophole, did you? Well I may not be able to undo all that has transpired, but I can give you something.” He smiled at Sam as He waved a hand at his side. “You know, you should reconsider law school.”  
  
Not that anyone heard his suggestion. All eyes were glued to the three people standing beside him now: Ellen and Joanna Beth Harvelle and the archangel Gabriel. Before anyone could speak, He continued. “I can return these three, because their deaths were untimely, but it will come with a price.”  
  
“What sort of price?” Ellen’s voice lashed out right away. She eyeballed the men across from her. “Don’t you boys go and do anything foolish.”  
  
“A sacrifice to keep the universe in balance. Some rules even I cannot bend.” He sounded sad about that and He was. These men and their angel deserved a no-strings-attached reward but this was the best he could do.  
  
Ellen and Joanna started protesting at once but Gabriel remained strangely silent and Sam Winchester seemed to be the only one that noticed. Amidst the women’s yelling, Castiel stepped forward and out of Dean’s reach.  
  
“I volunteer.” His deep voice rang out clearly and stopped all talk. He looked at the Harvelle’s and smiled slightly. “I will gladly sacrifice myself for these women and Gabriel.”  
  
“Whoa, what?” Gabriel exclaimed. “No way, bro. You are not sacrificing yourself for me. These two lovely women, sure, but not me.”  
  
“Cas!” Dean called as he tried to move but his feet refused to work. Castiel smiled sadly back at him as the hunter realized it wasn’t the Creator holding him in place. Castiel once more held his Grace.  
  
The angel walked right up to Him and knelt. “I offer my life and my Grace in exchange for their lives.”  
  
Pandemonium broke out as everyone tried to stop Castiel from making his noble decision. The Creator gently placed his hand onto Castiel’s head. “Are you sure you understand what you are giving up, my son?”  
  
The angel shuddered at the warmth he felt when He made contact. “Yes, Father.”  
  
“Wait, take me too!” Gabriel rushed forward and stood by his brother’s side. The Creator cocked his head at Gabriel’s willingness. Awkwardly, the archangel got to his knees as well. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but two sacrifices must be better than one.” The archangel looked at the quietly weeping Joanna and winked. “Two for two.”  
  
“I believe that would be most acceptable, though unnecessary. Gabriel are you sure?” He asked as He placed His other hand onto Gabriel’s bent head.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So be it.”  
  
A flash of lightning erupted from the clear sky and struck the two kneeling angels. Both men were sent flying and landed twenty feet apart. All but Sam Winchester raced to Castiel’s side; after hesitating a moment, Sam more slowly approached Gabriel. This pleased the Creator. While Castiel had recently become to mean a great deal to Him, Gabriel always had. Gabriel was the lost one, who was finally finding his way home—even if he didn’t yet realize it.  
  
Both men began to stir as the Creator nodded to Himself. He believed His work to be done; though many others had died during this time of great unrest He hadn’t been lying when He said He couldn’t bring everyone back. He would have to turn back time itself to set the whole world right and even He was restricted from doing something so monumental. The die had been cast and He had fixed what He was able to.  
  
Just before He was about to leave, He felt an overwhelming anguish coming from Gabriel and Castiel. He sighed heavily; they must not have understood what they were sacrificing. What was done could not be undone. The Creator walked first over to Gabriel, the former messenger seemed to be in more pain than Castiel. He knelt on the side opposite from Sam and laid a gentle hand onto Gabriel’s shoulder.  
  
“What is troubling you so, child?”  
  
Gabriel sucked in a shuddering breath and released it on a whimper. “Hurts.”  
  
The Creator nodded. “Humanity can be quite painful.”  
  
It was Sam’s turn to suck in a breath. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke. “He’s human?”  
  
“Quite. The sacrifice required was not for their lives, only their grace. They now possess souls, as well as mortality.” Gabriel flinched and the Creator shushed him consolingly. “Do not be afraid, Gabriel, for as long as you remain true to Me and your new family you will return to Heaven one day. I promise you this.”  
  
Tears leaked slowly from Gabriel’s eyes as he stared up at Him, but he nodded his understanding. “I will make you proud, Dad.”  
  
“I know you will.” He rose to His feet. “And Gabriel? Watch out for Castiel. He is still so young and trusting. He will have a harder time adapting.”  
  
“Of course I will. I give you my word.” Gabriel sat up with Sam’s help. “I won’t leave him again.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Turning, He made his way across the field to the other former angel. There was much murmuring and worry surrounding him but He just waded His way through the crowd and knelt down next to Castiel whose eyes were still squeezed shut. The Creator reached out and softly stroked the wild black hair. Blue eyes immediately opened to look up at Him.  
  
“What did you do?” Such fear, but He was not too concerned. Castiel would be surrounded always by these people who loved him. He looked at Dean Winchester, who gripped Castiel’s hand fiercely, and knew this one especially would protect his former guardian.  
  
“Your sacrifice was your grace, Castiel.” He stared unblinkingly into those wide blue eyes and waited for Castiel to realize what that meant.  
  
“I’m…”  
  
“Human.” Grunted Robert Singer from behind Him. “You’re human, Cas.”  
  
The Creator smiled at the creature who had stood against Heaven…and won. “I will tell you what I told Gabriel: as long as you remain true to Me and your new family you will return to Heaven one day. Though the road ahead will not be completely painless, I believe in you, my son, even if you don’t in Me yet.” Castiel looked away guiltily and He lightly petted the man’s head. “It’s all right. I know I hurt you, but I hope my actions here today have restored some of your faith in Me.”  
  
He did not try and pressure poor Castiel into answering. Instead, He stood and smiled at the way the human’s around Castiel moved away from Him. Before He turned away, He narrowed His eyes at Dean. “Dean Winchester.”  
  
The man jerked like he’d been struck and looked warily at Him. “Um, yeah?”  
  
“I would very much appreciate it if you refrained from using My name in vain quite so much.” He resisted the urge to smirk at the human as he looked ready to vomit. “I assure you, I will be paying closer attention now.”  
  
Dean cleared his throat several times. “I’ll try…uh, sir.”  
  
This time the Creator did chuckle. “You look like you’re going to faint.”  
  
Snorts of laughter from the others made Dean blush. “I’m not going to faint!”  
  
Castiel tried to sit up, but Dean pressed a hand to his shoulder to keep him down. Castiel rolled his eyes but didn’t resist. “Father, Dean can’t tell that You’re teasing.”  
  
“Who says I am?” He asked.  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes and examined the Creator’s face. After a moment, he nodded. “I am.”  
  
The Creator laughed heartily. “I’m glad you’ve still got your backbone, Castiel. You’ll need it. And yes, Dean, I was joking. Though it is rude to curse, I won’t smite you for it.”  
  
Still smiling, He turned and walked away. He knew that life would not be easy for the two former angels, but He also knew they would be all right. They had friends and family to look out for them, to keep them safe and to keep them honest. There was no need to worry overly about those two.  
  
He stopped when He was a hundred feet away. He was contemplating keeping this body, but He supposed the Winchester Gospel needed to be re-finished now that the ending had changed. Sighing, He stepped out of the prophet’s body. There was much to be done in Heaven and He had been gone for too long.  
  
As the Creator of the universe disappeared, Chuck Shirley’s body hit the ground lifelessly. There were a few shouts from those who’d seen and Ellen hurried over once she realized no one else was going to check on him. She muttered the entire way about foolish men and was relieved to find the man was breathing and appeared unharmed. She sat on the ground and waited for him to wake up and marveled at the world in general. She and Jo were alive.  
  
Only God knew what was in store for them next.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.tyhoechlinsabs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> *smooches*


End file.
